


The Era od Dreamers

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Expanded Crew, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The era of Roger is over. The new era is about to begin. An era of dreamers. And together, they will rock the world once more.





	1. The Dreamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are strong. They are nakama. They're the dreamers.

It was with perfect clarity that they awoke. 

Each one of them had that kind of look in their eyes. They knew that they belonged together, and that they would change the world.

They knew that they were the dreamers, and that there was so much for them to do.

Going on adventures together, toppling the World Government, saving the ones they loved, defeating anyone who tries to get in the way of their dreams......

They were a crew led by a D and allied with another crew led by a D.

As long as they stayed together, they could and would pull this off, no problem.

-x-

"You are Makino, am I right?"

Makino nodded, observing the group of kids. There were thirteen in total, eight boys and five girls.

"Are you Luffy's friends?" she asked gently

"We are." the black-haired girl answered "Is there a place for us to stay? We had rather long trips, you see."

"Oh, of course." Makino clasped her hands "I'll take you there."

"Thank you."

"Are you Nico Robin, by any chance?" Makino suddenly asked

At this, the whole group froze in their tracks.

"It's okay!" Makino hastily said "I am not gonna hurt you, I promise....."

The group relaxed and the walk resumed.

-x-

Luffy and two other boys were there. Upon seeing them, Luffy quickly stood up and was next to them in a flash.

"I missed you guys!" he announced, wrapping his arms around them protectively

"We missed you too." Robin said softly "And nice to see you again too, Sabo."

-x-

"So, you are all planning to set out in five years?" Sabo asked in between two bites

"We are." Luffy confirmed "We'll have all sorts of adventures!" 

"And you defeated five pirates together?" Sabo raised an eyebrow

"They were mean people, and they hurt my friends." Luffy explained "So we beat them up."

Sabo observed the way Zoro, Kuina, Sanji, Usopp, Kaya, Nami and Nojiko's faces darkened, and he understood.

"You did a good thing." Sabo smiled, putting his hand onto Luffy's shoulder "I am proud of you."

"I would do it again, if it would make my precious people happy."

And Sabo knew that Luffy was talking about more people than just his crew. Luffy tried to repay anyone who helped him in any way, whether they were a good person or not.

It was the only reason why someone like Luffy would befriend him and Ace, after all.

They were lucky to have him, and so were members of his crew. And Sabo would make sure they understood that.

Except that they understood already. Sabo could tell from the looks on their faces.

"What if the Pirate King had a child?" Sabo asked a question his brother often asked

At once, thirteen pairs of eyes focused on him, and he felt a bit uncomfortable.

"I'd like to meet them!" Luffy announced "I am sure they're an awesome person."

"Luffy speaks for all of us." Zoro smiled


	2. Down the Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and his crew are interesting people, and their memories were just as interesting.

The next few days were interesting. The original Strawhats, plus Ace and Sabo, went hunting, and they also stole from unsuspecting travelers. Robin's particular skill-set was of great help during the thieving. Meanwhile, Kaya, Kuina and Nojiko stayed behind to help Dadan Family to the chores. As it turned out, they were much more proficient at that than Luffy, Ace and Sabo were. They settled into that routine pretty quickly. 

And then Garp came by for one of his suprise visit. They only managed to find out ahead of time thanks to Robin's observant nature. Of course, that meant a different kind of trouble.

"I need a place to hide." Robin paced back and forth like a cornered animal "He is a Marine Vice-Admiral, and I have a rather large bounty on my head. If he finds me here, who knows what he'd do."

"Relax, I doubt he'd turn you in, Robin." Sabo was quick to reassure his friend 

"Yeah!" Luffy announced enthusiastically "Besides, you are nakama, and if he tries to do anything to you, he'd have to go through all of us first."

Upon hearing those words, Robin lightened up considerably. She sat down between Luffy and Sabo and began eating soba in front of her.

"I am lucky to have all of you." she confessed earnestly "I've known it for years, and yet it still suprises me."

Their reminiscing was interrupted by a knock on the door. Before anyone could react, Garp swung the door open and walked inside, as if he owned the place. He glanced suspiciously at the newcomers.

"These are my friends." Luffy announced before Garp could say anything

"I see." Garp smiled "I am glad you managed to make some."

-x-

"So how did you meet?" Ace finally decided to address the elephant in the room

"Kuina and I realized we would never reach our full potential if we stayed where we were." Zoro said "So we escaped. Luffy found us and asked us to join his crew, and we said yes."

"A group of Fishmen killed by mother and shanghaied me into their crew under false pretenses." Nami explained "Luffy came by and didn't like the fact that my freedom was stolen, so he beat them u, and he took Nojiko and me with him as part of his crew."

"I wanted to follow my father's footsteps and Luffy gave me an opportunity to do so." Usopp threw his slingshot over his shoulder

"The man who was my trusted butler for eight years tried to kill me. Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Nojiko and Zoro saved me and took me with them." Kaya gave Ace a warm look 

"I was on the run for three years." Robin said gently "Luffy took out the latest batch of bounty hunters who were about to capture me, and he invited me to join."

"I wanted to see the world." Franky announced flamboyantly "That, and I wanted to stick with Robin, and protect her. I realized too late that she is not a bad person, so I want to do anything in my power to keep her safe."

"That being said." Zoro grinned wolfishly "We have a question of our own."

"It's about the topic we're very interested in." Kaya said demurely

"Kaya is right." Nami's eyes shone with wicked intent

Robin said nothing, she simply lifted up a newspaper, smoothing the edges. The headline was written in big bold letters, and it read 'The Great Search: The Pirate King's Legacy Ends Here'.

Ace's eyes widened.

"How do you have that?" he demanded "It's not something the Marines would let the public know, especially not since they failed!"

"That's very interesting." Zoro's grin widened "How do you know they've failed?"

Ace realized his mistake too late.

"That's what Gramps said?" he fibbed

"That sounds more like a question than a statement to me." Robin gave him a knowing look 

And Ace knew that he was busted, and that they knew his secret. Each one of them stared at him like a cat that just ate the most delicious food.

"If you already know, then why did you bother asking me?" he growled, suddenly finding the floor very interesting

"Because we regret it." Robin was the one to answer "The new additions weren't there, but the eight of us were, and Luffy.....Luffy had to watch you die, and we couldn't do anything to help."

"We have regretted it since." Nami added

"That's why we've decided that we won't let it happen again." Sabo took Ace's hands with his own "We've decided to nip your self-sacrificing mindset in the bud, for it was that mindset that killed you."


	3. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin goes hardcore. Ace feels guilty. Ace and Sabo discover that their brother has a love life.
> 
> Just your typical day on Dawn Island.

"Are you sure, Luffy?" Robin asked innocently, though her eyes gleamed with different kind of light

"Yes, I am sure, Robin!" Luffy giggled, spreading his arms wide for emphasis "That meat is delicious, you'll see!"

And then, a hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing it with an iron grip.

"Ow, you're hurting me, Mister." Luffy cried out

"Didn't you know that crossing my path or coming near me is a sin?" the Noble asked 

Briefly, Robin's gaze turned dark. There was only one way someone could provoke her enough to kill them, and that was hurting Luffy in any way while she was watching. She never forgot the lengths he went to to help her, after all. She quashed the desire to kill the vermin in front of her and focused on what they needed to do instead.

"Ne, Mister?" Luffy asked innocently "Why are you here in Grey Terminal?"

"Actually, I am......."

"In contact with a pirate named Bluejam." Robin finished for him, with a cold smile on her face "What business does a Noble like you have with a lowlife pirate like him? If I were to make a guess, I'd say it's about politics. For instance, you have a heir of your bloodline, and you're desperate to get them back, even if it means hiring scum like Bluejam to do it. Am I right?"

The panicked look on the Noble's face told Robin and Luffy everything they needed to know.

"Unfortunately for you, your heir is a friend of mine." Robin continued "So if you value your continued health, you'll stay away from him, and you'll stay away from us, and you'll be satisfied by the kid you've adopted as a replacement. Am I clear?"

The Noble leered at her, but he was silenced as many limbs emerged out of nowhere, pinning him to the ground.

"Am I clear?" Robin repeated 

"Y.....yes." The Noble stammered 

"Good." Robin smiled "Then get lost."

The Noble was quick to do just that as soon as the limbs poofed out of existence.

"Wow, Robin." Sabo whistled as he, Kaya and Ace emerged from their hiding place "That was hardcore, even for you."

"I will not hold back when the safety of someone I care about is threatened." Robin replied, looking at Sabo and Luffy with mixture of tenderness and fierce protectiveness "Nor if someone's actions make those I care about sad."

Ace turned away at the second part, trying to hide his guilt. Over the past week, the original Straw Hats have spent every moment they could spare telling him about his own death, and about how Luffy felt when he watched Ace die, complete with the threat of just what they'd do to him if it happened again.

-x-

It had become obvious fast.

In the beginning, it was merely fleeting glances and casual touches, but as the Straw Hat Pirates became more comfortable, they became bolder.

And now, they were openly hugging one another in the clearing, much to Ace and Sabo's horror.

Luffy had even entrusted his hat - which he never entrusted to anyone - to her, and it rested proudly atop of her head, as if it were mocking them and their protective instincts.

Luffy and his future navigator were hugging one another, and Ace and Sabo's world was thrown off balance.

Until Kaya found them and bonked them over the head for eavesdropping on a private moment, that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't regret a thing.


	4. The Going-Ons of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hat Pirates aren't the only force to be reckoned with. Their allies are just as strong.

Boa Hancock put her dress on. It was a time to start a new day. No man was allowed to set foot on Amazon Lily. No man was allowed to sully her domain. 

Until now.

Because Boa Hancock never forgot. She never forgot the cruelties she was forced to endure. Nor did she forget the kindness she was given.

And so, she made another exception for him.

"Welcome." she spoke "My sisters and I are forever indebted to you, and will never forget your kindness. It's only fair that we shield you from harm, as you've done for us all those years ago, when you've made Mariejois burn."

"It was Jinbe's recommendation that I come here." Fisher Tiger stepped out from the shadows, and took a look at the surroundings "This is a nice room, and a nice place to stay."

"I am glad you think so." Boa Hancock straightened up, and her eyes brightened "Feel free to ask for anything, and we would do our best to provide it."

She turned around, and walked to the door, stopping there briefly.

"Actually, I was thinking......maybe we could go for a more permanent arrangement?" she glanced at him with thoughtful look

"What do you have in mind?" he frowned lightly

"The one thing that can get those pesky Marines off your back." Boa Hancock said quietly "The one thing that will tie you and I more closely."

"You don't mean.......?" Fisher Tiger's eyes widened

"Marriage." Boa Hancock flicked her thumb "Between you and one of my sisters."

-x-

The burning building shone with enough intensity that it could be seen from far away.

"As long as there are people still standing, there is hope." a figure said, closing a book they carried 

Then they jumped into the inferno. When they came back out, they carried a small girl on their back.

"The Will of D shall carry on." they spoke with melancholy, before they vanished into the night.

This was their atonement for Flevance.

-x-

Her domain was impenetrable, she knew. No one could get in without her knowing.

So how in the name of whatever Gods were out there did anyone manage to kidnap two of her children?

Charlotte 'Big Mom' Linlin was furious as she had never been in her life up until now.

Whoever did this was going to pay, and they were going to pay dearly.

Worse, Nitro and Rabiyan were missing as well, and while they were loyal to her, their loyalty to her daughter was greater.

Which meant that Pudding helped the kidnappers of her own free will.

Big Mom cackled. 

Yes, she mused, there would be hell to pay.

-x-

Whitebeard regarded the man in front of him with a piercing look.

"So, why are you here, Rayleigh?"

"I received interesting info from undisclosed third party." Rayleigh said with a delighted look "I have a godson, and that's why I came. I want to be sure to keep him safe, and there is no better place for him than with you and your lot. It would be the last place the Marines would look for him, and he would have a family."

"I'll have to meet him first, and then I'll decide." Whitebeard told him, even though he could already tell what his decision would be

"Fair enough." Rayleigh smiled "I'll bring him over as soon as I can. Try not to keel over until then."

Whitebeard laughed.


	5. Harbringers of True Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is what it seems, and appearances could be deceiving.

"And that's it." Sengoku concluded the meeting.

"Well, if so......then I'll be on my way." Admiral Aokiji and yawned "Give my regards to Sakazuki and Borsalino."

And then he was out of the room before Sengoku could stop him.

"Such a simpleton." Sengoku sighed with fondness

"That he is." Rocinante, who was leaning against the opposite wall, agreed "But you respect him, don't you?"

"That is true." Sengoku admitted "But enough about that. I have an assignment for you."

As Sengoku spoke, Rocinante's eyes narrowed more and more, and a frown appeared on his face.

"So, what is your answer?" Sengoku asked cautiously

"No." Rocinante said, his lips forming a thin line "I will not take part in this. Killing a kid is not what I have signed up for."

"You are too soft." Sengoku shook his head

"Maybe." Rocinante agreed "But at least I am not totally heartless. I think that spending years under thumbs of the World Government, and by extension, Celestial Dragons, has warped the sense of right and wrong in all of us. First Ohara, then Flevance, and now this. To be honest, I am ashamed of the kind of justice we now follow. And I think that this is where we part ways for good, Father. I am not the lost and defenseless kid you've rescued back then. Not anymore. I'll pursue my own dreams from now on."

-x-

Aokiji awoke with a groan. The last thing he remembered was going out on a stroll to clear his head, and then someone struck him from behind.

He should have been more careful.

"Glad to see you are up and about." his old friend informed him.

"Great, now I am hallucinating." Aokiji frowned 

"Oh, I assure you that I am no hallucination, Kuzan." Jaguar D. Saul laughed in that peculiar way "In fact, I am very much real."

"I froze you solid." Aokiji deadpanned 

"That you had." Jaguar D. Saul winced "It was most unpleasant. But thanks to Olvia, I got thawed, and the two of us escaped Ohara together."

"Is she here with you?"

"She certainly is." Saul confirmed "And she isn't the only one here either. A bunch of us saw the reality we lived it, and so we banded together to put an end to the world ruled by the Gorosei and the Celestial Dragons, and to rebuild the Marines from scratch into the organization that they should have been. Every year, thousands of civilians we are supposed to protect are sold into slavery, and we do nothing about it. Even worse, we enable it. Families are torn apart because we are nothing but glorified puppets of the Tenryuubito. It's time for that to end. And thanks to our efforts, it will. We are Harbringers of True Justice, and we want to invite you to join our ranks."

"So who else is a member?"

"I can't tell you that, not until you see things the way we do." Saul shook his head sadly "We used to be friends, Kuzan, but even you fell under the Tenryuubito influence. You'll be staying here for two weeks and you'll see what we're all about during that time. Then, you will make a decision, and your decision will determine your fate."


	6. Making Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all choices are good choices, but some choices must be made nonetheless. And Robin is an expert in making the best choices there are.

Smoker slumped forward, exhausted. 

The job he had was not an easy one, and he was getting older. Still, he had never felt as tired as he was feeling now. 

Which might be because his drive was waning, slowly but surely. He tried to endure, he really did, telling himself that it was for the greater good.

Except that there was no greater good. There hasn't been for a long, long time. The Celestial Dragons abused their authority with casual disregard for human lives, treating ordinary people like livestock, and forcing the Marines to condemn the very people they were trying to protect. 

And it made Smoker want to stab someone. Preferably Akainu. The man was a zealot of Justice, blind to all the bad things that happened as a result of said Justice. Yes. Getting rid of him would satisfy Smoker immensely.

There was a slight cough, followed by amused laughter.

There was a person in his office, wearing a faded green cloak, which obscured nearly every feature, except for the eyes. And Smoker knew these eyes well. 

He saw them every day on a certain bounty poster, after all.

"What the hell are you doing in my office, Nico Robin?" Smoker demanded, standing up and leveling her with an icy stare

"The Will of D is strong." Robin said in lieu of an answer "The bearers of D are descendants of the Great Kingdom, after all."

Smoker winced at this statement.

"So my hypothesis is right." Robin continued, undeterred "That's why research on Ancient Stones was forbidden. The Celestial Dragons can't risk anyone finding out, can they? Because if anyone learns the truth, their claim to the power would crumble, as if it were never there to begin with."

"Where are you going with this?" Smoker stood up

"I am on the side of forgotten ones. I will see to it that Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar D. Law, Portgas D. Ace and Jaguar D. Saul reclaim what is rightfully theirs." Robin announced "What about you, Commodore Smoker? Will you and Tashigi-san join me in this endeavor, or will you stand against me?"

-x-

Dragon grinned at the two people who stood in front of him.

Those who joined nowadays only did so because they had a side-goal that joining the Revolutionaries would help them achieve.

They had no real drive to change the status quo. They paled in comparison to the people he was meeting.

"Welcome to the Revolution." he said sincerely

"That only applies to Sabo here, I'm afraid." Robin said dryly "I have other goals in mind."

"What other goals are there?"

"There is a man I am seeking." Robin said bluntly "And you are the best chance I have to get in touch with him and join his crew. His name is Marshall D. Teach."

"What about my son's crew?" Dragon smiled wryly "You cannot be a part of two crews at the same time."

"You are a smart man." Robin smiled cattily "Figure it out."

"I see...." Dragon's eyes shone with eerie light "Then, I will help you out."

Robin's catty smile widened.

-x-

She was perfectly polite, and they couldn't find a fault in her behavior.

Van Augur was the first to fall. He was discovered in the morning by Burgess, with his neck broken.

Burgess died a few days later, after someone had added a poisonous mushroom to his meal.

"This is weird." Marshall D. Teach paced back and forth "Two of my nakama are dead, and we're not that well-known, so who could possibly want them dead?

"Indeed, who?" Robin said evenly, looking up from her book


	7. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is possible, as long as you believe it is.

Aphelandra stared at the man before her with curious expression. 

It had been a day since Straw Hat Pirates and Heart Pirates arrived at Amazon Lily, her homeland. Each of the members of both crews went to do what pleased them right away. All except Law, who decided to stick with her.

"I beg your pardon?" Aphelandra cocked her head quizzically

"Join my crew." Law repeated "Or Ikkaku will continue to bug me about the fact that she is the only female member of my crew."

"I can't." Aphelandra looked away "I belong here."

"If there is one thing Straw Hat Pirates taught me, it's that you choose where you belong and that you shouldn't let anyone else decide for you." Law countered

-x-

"So, we meet again." Hancock said with a gentle tone

"It would appear so." Luffy nodded "Glad to see you again."

Then his gaze fell onto three people next to her. He recognized Sandersonia and Marigold, but he didn't recognize the third person.

"This is Fisher Tiger. He is a sea bream Fishman." Sandersonia introduced, latching onto the man's arm "He is also my husband and our savior."

"Oh." Luffy said, as he recognized the man in question "Jinbe talked about you a lot."

"He talked about you a lot, too." Fisher Tiger smiled

"Glad to meet you." Luffy smiled as well

"And my sister-in-law talked about you a lot too." Fisher Tiger glanced at Hancock "She is rather smitten with you, from what little I could understand."

"That's too bad." Luffy glanced away "I already have someone I am in love with."

"And who might that be?" Hancock asked, somewhat curiously, though Luffy could tell there was barely-concealed resentment under the surface

It wasn't until later that Hancock realized that Luffy's signature straw hat was not on his head like it usually was.

-x-

Kaya, Nami and Marguerite walked together. Luffy's trademark hat now rested atop Nami's head, as proof of their relationship.

"Our island has flora and fauna seldom found elsewhere." Marguerite explained "Most of the native plants and animals add to our pleasant aesthetic and atmosphere."

"Indeed, it is quite lovely." Kaya had to agree

"And our cuisine is made from the finest ingredients found in this area." Marguerite continued with unrestrained glee "Everyone finds our dishes extremely palatable. You could try them this afternoon during the feast our ruler is preparing."

"I'd love too." Nami beamed

"Me as well." Kaya smiled

-x-

"So what made you two decide to get married?" Robin asked

Sandersonia and Fisher Tiger looked at one another.

"Politics." Sandersonia finally said "As you already know, Celestial Dragons are a bit......fucked-up in the head. To them, anyone who steals their property is legible for instant retribution. Of course, they cannot do it themselves, so they have the Marines to do their dirty work for them. The only way to escape their retribution is to be protected by a Warlord. And when he did what he did, my husband became their priority target. That's why we are married. Once the news of our marriage is known throughout the world, they will give up on their retribution, lest they face the wrath of the Gorgon sisters."

"I see." Robin hummed thoughtfully.

"Of course, it's not all politics." Sandersonia and Tiger smiled at one another "We do love one another."

-x-

The tunnel lead into a dark room. With a sweep of his cloak, the figure stepped inside the room, where another figure was waiting for them.

"Did it go well?" the second figure asked

"It did." the first figure responded with a wry grin "In fact, it went better than expected."

"We will change history, one day at a time." 

"That's for sure."


End file.
